Saturate Me
by MistY BluE
Summary: **CH. 2 UPLOADED** MAIN AAMRN, just b/f and g/f. **ALSO BASED ON MAIDEN'S PEAK...BUT A LIL BIT OF SOMETHING ELSE...he he**This is all about Brock's love life. It does have a bit of a spiritual effect but it does have some strong humor. Read and Review!
1. First True Dream

**Saturate Me**

**Saturate Me**

**__**

Author's Note: I'm so sorry if you looked forward to seeing more of "No One Will Hear Me Cry". It was a freak accident…and I don't think I should mention any more about it. I sort of did something that offended one particular person, and would've seriously put me into a bad position. But enough of that! I have to continue on with this story! Well, just read, enjoy, and review. BUT I WILL NOT ACCEPT REVIEWS FOR WHY I ERASED THE STORY I HAD JUST STATED ABOVE IN QUOTATION MARKS! It is this story and reviews for this story alone. If you would like any further information…e-mail me at this address: _X69BoOoTyLiCiOuS@aol.com_.

**__**

Disclaimer: PLEASE READ THIS! I obviously do not own any of Pokémon, Game Freak creatures. I just write about them. Just another one of those authors in the crowd. And more thing…****_I do not own the Mandy Moore song, _**Saturate Me, **_I am just making this mostly another song fic.**_**

Dedications and Shout Outs: I would like to take the time to appreciate what author, **_A*MON_**,****has done for me. I'm dedicating this just for her. You have no idea how great of a friend and supporter she is. Very few people out there are like Angie*.

**__**

Brief Explanation of Story: Ash and Misty are a couple, but they might sound a little…ditzy, and a sort of mushy. But this is part of the story, because it is mostly based on Brock this time, folks. 

***:::…:::***

**

__

The desert wander lacks its mirage

There's no mistaking the barrage

Of sand and wind that tears my skin

Leaving what's without, exposing what's within

Forsaken, left here in my barren desolate…

**

"I love you, Misty!" Ash blurted after five seconds of telling his girlfriend these words previously at the campfire.

"I love you, too, Ashy!" Misty replied with great rapture.

"I love yelling at people to cut down on the SWEETS!" Brock retorted in the manner of his fellow companions. He slowly placed the pot down he had just cleaned from dinner.

"You know, I wouldn't talk, Brock. Hey, that kind of rhymed, but…that's not the point!" The adolescent boy preteen snapped back at the older boy's comment of sarcasm. "Who is the one who chases after girls?" 

"No prizes given for who can tell us the right answer." Misty notified, directing to Brock, and she had a nice smirk to go with it, might I add.

"Me." Responded Brock, manipulating the sand around between the toes of both his bare feet that were on the ground, as did Brock did the same. "I am not going to put up with these games you both play. Play your own games, since you both are practically making wedding plans. See you in the morning. I'm beat."

"Sorry. We didn't want to hurt—" Brock's heavy breathing cut off Misty from her apology. It wasn't snoring; it was just the pre-phase. 

Though Brock didn't know it, he fell quickly asleep. Pleasant dreams followed him. Most people don't understand dreams; they can tell you things that sometimes we cannot comprehend. And not just your living dreams can come true. Night dreams can chase you for your whole life and never die…

**

__

My soul is evaporating, won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me

Rain down on me with life

***:::…:::***

"What? Where am I?" His voice was swept into the wind. "Well, let's see there's sand and a big, huge puddle of water, hmmmm, I'm just guessing is this a beach?" 

There's silence and the only other sound is the lapping of the salt-purified water against the shoreline, boulder rocks that are black and raw with sea barnacles, which don't dare to let go. They don't dare to let go of their pride, and don't dare to let go of their future.

"_Who are you kidding, Brock? There's no one here but youuuuuu…and another knock-_out_ for you to ask _out_!"_

The young beauty had long, endowed with the color aqua. Her hair. Her eyes. Her lengthy, dragging, silk, sleeveless gown. Her translucent sandals. Everything about her was to die for; Brock would certainly do so.

"I'm not going to let this one go!" He noted to himself, one too many times. "Excuse me! Don't go!" She turned and walked away from the opposite of Brock's part of the beach, and walked further than the opposite where she was standing prior to him sighting the mystic woman.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." A soothing female voice flowed in through his left ear. He could feel the warmth of the breath from whomever it was coming out of. He instantly felt his instinct give him the sign that it was the woman from the other end of the endless seashore. "I'm here to give you want…which is love, am I right?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll ever be wrong…" Even in his dreams Brock went in his goofy girl-mode.

**

__

My soul is evaporating, won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me

Storm around me bring the tide

**

She giggled and responded, "Now come here, Brock…Brock…" As the woman's voice was a barely audible whisper.

"BROCK! Can you stop that leaning-in-pucker-up look? It's scaring me that maybe you don't have interest in only women!" Ash shattered the dream with his scratchy, protesting voice.

"Holy lords of shit!" Brock shouted, bolting his eyes wide open. "Don't do that!" He continued in a grim sounding voice.

"Wow, that sounds like we're at a church outing…holy and shit, couldn't have put those words together better myself." Misty sarcastically mouthed. 

"Damn, I didn't get her name!" 

"What are you talking about? You know her name, it's Misty!"

"I know _her_ name, but, never mind. You both wouldn't understand true love."

"We are in love, Brock. Look, it was probably just another dream with you and a girl and she falls dramatically in love with you, you pick her up, get hitched and you two live happily ever after! I would make big bucks with you and your dreams if I became a fortuneteller. Just shake it off like you always do, and try something for me? Catch a girl in Reality Central, okay?" Said Misty, thinking she could conclude all of Brock's thoughts instantly. Well, her theory was incredibly irrational, at least this time.

"Do you have anything to say to pick me apart, Ash? I don't think I have much left for you, because Misty over here LIKES TO EMOTIONALLY ABUSE PEOPLE!"

Misty put on a cutesy, quick smile. While doing so, Ash spoke, "Uh…um…what was she saying again?"

"I've just about had it…no only with men, but with Ash." She spat out.

**

__

My soul is evaporating, won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me

Rain on me with life

My soul is evaporating, won't you saturate me, won't you saturate me

Storm around me bring the tide

**

***:::…:::***

****

HEY! HOPEFULLY THIS GETS YOUR ATTENTION. _PLEASE NO FLAMES!_ Keep those comments to yourselves. Because if a reader reads the reviews first to check how good the story is, they're going to find flames and that ain't good for me. They'll just not want to read it since everyone else would hate it. But I'm hoping that everyone likes this, so REVIEW, REVIEW!

I'm wondering if I should put up more CHAPTERS based on the reviews I get, so please make the best of it! ~*::..Leah..::*~


	2. Dreaming Back...

**~Saturate Me~**

**~Saturate Me~**

**Dreaming Back…**

****

by *~MiSteD dReAmZ~* and co-written by A*MON

Disclaimer ~ We (*~MiSteD dReAmZ~* and A*MON) do not own any of the characters from Pokemon. ~   
  
****_I do not own the Mandy Moore song, _**Saturate   
Me, **_I am just making this mostly another song fic.**_**  
  
**_Brief Explanation of Story_**: Ash and Misty are a couple, but they might sound a little ditzy, and somewhat mushy. However, this is part of the story, because it is mostly based on Brock this time. 

__

Have you ever thought that the 'Ghost on Maiden's Peak' legend may have been true? Read on…  
  
  
  
***  
  
_'For two thousand years a painting of the 'Maiden of the Peak' has hung in the shrine of the maiden, which was built near the cliffs edge off the coast of Vermilion.  
  
Each year it is removed from that shrine, and displayed for the public during the 'end of year festival'.  
  
The 'Fair and beautiful Maiden' with a mythical appearance, was in love with a brave and handsome young man…   
  
However, he left her and sailed away to fight a war.  
  
She waited for him a very long time, hoping to see his ship on the horizon.   
  
Her true love never returned...   
  
Nevertheless; she still waited and waited never breaking her promise.  
  
Until one day, her body was turned to stone, just like the cliff on which she stood upon.  
  
To this very day, she still waits for her one true love to return.'  
  
***_  
  
"Takeshi…"  
  
"Takeshi…"  
  
"Takeshi…"  
  
The beautiful angelic voice called. The whispers echoing into every corner of his mind.  
  
"Takeshi…I will wait for you forever… come back to me…" The final whisper breathed.  
  
Brock jolted up right gasping for breath. _'What was that?'_   
  
"It was just a dream, Brock-o… but I have to know who she is…" He breathed to himself.  
  
***  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Takeshi, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Suki."  
  
Wrapping his arms around her dainty waist and pulling her into a passion filled kissed.   
  
Their last kiss.  
  
The sound of horns in the background announced it was time. As he let her go and looked down at his angel of life. Her beautiful blue eyes shimmered with tears and glistened as the sun reflected from them. Gently he touched her cheek. "Takeshi, promise me something?" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Anything Suki." He replied softly.  
  
"What ever happens to us, we have to find each other again. I love you always."  
  
"I promise, one day we will be together again. Forever."  
  
Letting her beloved depart from her and watching him leave from the cliff edge, she started to sob. Praying they would meet again.   
  
A promise never to be broken.

**

__

My days stretch long into the heat

  
As the sun brightens my defeat

  
My lips are chapped, they're parched and dry (parched and dry)

  
My thirst it builds, with every day gone by....

**

~End Flashback~  
  
***  
  
"Morning Brock, sleep well?" Misty asked her older friend. Hoping he would have calmed down by now.  
  
Brock just simply grunted in reply.  
  
"Hey Brock-o! Morning." Ash chimed in trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Looking at one another and back to where Brock now sat with a goofy looking grin plastered all over his face. Simply shrugged it off and carried on with whispering and giggling in each other's arms.  
  
Brock looked over to his younger teenage friends. He may have been a little too harsh on them yesterday, but they had been sucking face and saying _'I love you'_ for hours. Maybe, he was jealous. He had been happy for them when they finally admitted their feelings for the other, but that had been at first. Now, he had been having these dreams or flashbacks, he could not help but snap at their happiness and bother about his own loneliness.  
  
***

"ASH! It kind of makes me self-conscious of my ass if you keep walking behind me constantly!" Misty broke the ominous silence of the day disappearing behind the large forest the trio had just packed up to leave from.

"But it's so irresistible to me. You know that…" Her boyfriend cooed as he made the cutest looking face to suck-up.

"Oh, so you like Jessica Simpson, (**A/N Jessica Simpson is a singer…and the joke was the 'irresistible'…like the song…) eh?!? Pervert!" She spat out. 

"Where the hell did that come from?" Ash was stunned she'd even come up with that, since she was the obvious smart one out of the two of them. "I don't listen to Pop music! I don't even know who she is!" He had to defend himself quickly for fear he'd lose Misty by two more strikes.

"Jessica Simpson is the one and only most beautiful girl in Pop music history! More genuine than Britney Spears' body ever will be! I for one, would do anything to protect her in any way, shape, or—" Brock noticed the item were looking at him as if he had two heads. "Form. I'll just shut up now." 

"Well," She voiced folding her lengthy arms across her breasts. "That was a pretty good description for you, smart aleck!"

"WHY, may I ask that you even brought her up? You know that you're the only woman for me and that I'd never look into another woman's eyes in a pleasing way the way I gaze into yours!" 

Brock pondered, _'Woman?? She doesn't even have what it takes. Maybe later in life, but Jesus, what is this kid thinking? He better lighten up because there is no way he knows what love is;' _Then he recalled his omen, or his insight-like dream he had for the last couple of nights. '_Or how it feels to be in love. I know I haven't, but I feel that I have had some sort of solid connection with a young woman before…I just can't remember. '_

"Oh, Ash. And you're the only one for me." Misty just had to say that to make her guy's day all sunshine and peachy. 

Brock's day got even cloudier as his two companions came in the rink for another round of tonsil hockey. He was about to chuck up his omelet and bagel he had devoured from today's breakfast. It was too pleasing to the stomach to be spewed all over the edge of the dirt road.

It was getting way out of hand. The couple who were twined up by each other's arms were leaning backwards, from pure excitement. This had to be stopped before they went off the deep end.
"Hey! Cut it out, save it for later days!" Brock proclaimed who was also known as the third wheel in the relationship. "All right, one of you give define 'love'."
"Ah…um," Misty proceeded to give her definition, "Love means that you care for that person with all your heart, and you want to be by their side through thick and thin?"
"Yeah Mist!" Ash defended by putting his slick arm around her dainty waist. She returned by giving a quick lip smile.
"That's the teenage way of describing love. Later on, you'll be thinking of a better meaning than that crappy combination of words. Someday, if we ever part our ways, I want you to come back and give me an extreme explanation for the word 'love'. Believe me, if you're sharp enough Misty, of which you are, you'll give me the ultimate answer."
Brock continued afoot.

***:::…:::*** 

****

**Another Author's Note**

Hey peeps, **A*MON** and I will continue writing different halves of the chapters to come. Reviews are appreciated to both of us! Since you're the reader, you yourselves should read what you like, any requests? Requests are also appreciated! And I know these chapters are short but who cares? It's what inside it that counts… ~*Always*~ ~~Leah and Angie*~~


End file.
